Hair irons usually comprise a pair of holding parts that are equipped with heating blocks and that are hinged at one end, where at least one of the holding parts has a steam spraying means. The hair is held between the opposing surfaces of the pair of holding parts so that it can be set to the desired hairstyle with heat and steam.
As described in Japanese Patent Early Publication [kokai] No. 2000-157322, etc., the conventional steam spraying means has a liquid container at the end of a holding part. One end of the liquid holder, such as a piece of felt, is in contact with the liquid in the liquid container, while the other end of the liquid holder is in contact with a heating block. In this constitution, the liquid that has been transferred by the liquid holder to the heating block evaporates, and steam is sprayed from the holding surface of the holding part.
In the aforementioned conventional hair iron, the liquid container is located closer to the end of the holding part than the heating block, and the other end of the liquid holder that has one end in contact with the liquid container is in contact with a heater inside the heating block that is held by the other end of the liquid holder. Consequently, in the liquid holder, the liquid in the portion farther from the liquid container is more difficult to transfer, and it is thus impossible to generate steam uniformly from the various portions of the liquid holder in contact with the heating block.